


Alex Tries Something New

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Set after Casa Diablo, in the weeks following their return from Mexico Alex and Sydney grow closer, leading up to something happening that neither expected, but were gratful for in the end.





	Alex Tries Something New

 

 

**Alex Tries Something New**  
**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

  
_Set after Casa Diablo, in the weeks following their return from Mexico Alex and Sydney grow closer, leading up to something happening that neither expected, but were grateful for in the end._  
Alex/Sydney Femslash

 

 

**One**  
 

 

Alex Cahil was tired, hungry, and sore from her and Sydney's harrowing ordeal in Mexico, thankfully Walker, Trivette, and Gage rescued them from their captors, but while Alex was there with Sydney something happened, the two women bonded and now both Alex and Sydney wanted to see where this would go.

After a much needed shower and some food, the blonde ADA laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, intending on getting some sleep.


End file.
